gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Serpent
History The details of The Serpent's past are sketchy at best. What is known however, is very interesting, though no one is sure how much of it is myth and how much is fact; he was born as the son of a British Noble, who's name is unknown. At a young age he enrolled in the Royal Navy, spent 3 years rising through the ranks, until he earned the status of a dragoon boss. During his years in the navy he became a master of of the sword and firearm. The EITC noticed his progress and he was invited to train with the EITC. There, he mastered the dagger, and became a very lethal assassin. He stayed with the EITC for a long time, becoming a battle hardened soldier. Lord Cutler Becket himself ordered The Serpent (though that was not his name at the time) to raid a small pirate haven on Padres del Fuego, now known as las Pulgas. The Serpent and his men sacked the town, though in the midst of battle The Serpent found a family, hiding in their home; The man stepped up to defend his family, The Serpent raised his sword, and stabbed the two EITC men he was with. He told the family to get out while they still could and they did. The Serpent faked his own death, stole a sloop and made for port royal. There, he took on a new identity as The Serpent, bought new clothes and weapons, only to be captured by the navy and thrown in jail on an island known as the Rambleshack. There he met Captain Jack Sparrow, and his adventures truly began. He is stronger with the blade and other, more conventional weapons, and as such is weaker in Voodoo, which he is still mastering. Traits *The Serpents stands rather tall, at about 6 ft 3in *He has a strong build, broad shoulders, long legs *He wears a pair of gold earrings, the only thing he has left of his mother *He has a particular hatred of Jolly Roger and his skeleton horde, who killed his parents when he was just 15 *The Serpent is hovering right around 30 years in age *He may be a hardened killer, and ruthless in battle, (particularly against skeletons and the Spanish) but he does have a good sense of humor *He also has a decent eye for fashion, and does enjoy a wardrobe of fine clothing *He is particularly fond of hats *At least a little insane, but also very intelligent *He has a deep voice that is easily recognizable; and sings beautifully, and loves to do so. Privateer Later, The Serpent would end up stranded on Ile D'etable de Porc (don't ask its a long story). There, he took on an incredibly long series of quests to become a French Privateer. He now proudly wears Fleur de Lis tattoos on his chest and arms. The Weapons At some point in time, The Serpent crafted a series of Blades, know as the The Serpent's Treasured Weapons . They contain unimaginable power. EITC and Royal Navy Having served in both the Navy and The EITC, he knows how to blend in amongst them. The Serpent has Navy and EITC disguises, and maintains Identities in both, though his loyalties lye with Pirates and the French. Ironically, due to numerous raids led by The Serpent, as well as various assassinations, The Serpent is on the EITC most wanted list as well as being amongst their ranks. Picture 1.png|EITC Disguise Picture 2.png|Navy Disguise privateer.png|French Privateer Uniform serpentclothing.png|The Serpent in his every-day clothing Stats Notoriety Level: 50 (master) Guild: Member of "Elite Thievery Co." Cutlass: lv. 30 (mastered) Firearms: lv. 30 (mastered) Voodoo doll: lv. 26 Dagger/Throwing Knives: lv. 30 (mastered) Grenade: lv. 15 Staff: lv. 30 (mastered) Sailing: lv. 30 (mastered) Cannon: lv. 20 Potions: lv. 20 (mastered) Fishing: lv. 20 (mastered) Privateer Rank: lv. 4 (Captain) PvP Rank: lv. 2 (Brawler) Weapons Blades Broadsword: Bejeweled broadsword (famed) Cutlass: Bloodfire cutlass (famed), Sabre: Sword Fighter's sabre (rare) Freeze Cursed Blade: Grim Hound Blade (rare) Fire Cursed Blade: Deepwater Blade (rare) Lightning Cursed Blade: Barnacle Breaker (rare) Dagger: Corsair's Dagger (famed) Throwing Knives: The Silver Freeze (Legendary, best throwing knives in the game) Firearms: *Note all of my Firearms are famed Single-shot Pistol: Bush Master pistol (famed) Repeater Pistol: Fullmoon Special Repeater, Sacred Repeater Pistol (both famed, the two best Repeaters in the game) Blunderbuss: Grand blunderbuss (famed) Musket: Sacred musket (famed, best musket in the game) Bayonet: Corsair's Bayonet (famed, best bayonet in the game) Explosives: Standard Grenades (common) Voodoo: Mojo Doll: Occult doll (famed) Bane Doll: Carrion doll (rare) Sprit Doll: Spirit Binder doll (famed) Staff: Tribal Chieftain's staff (common, best staff in the game) Sailing Items: Lucky Charm (Famed) Rumrunner's Sea Chart (rare) Bandit's Sea Globe (rare) Cannon Item: Priming Ram (rare) Ships ''Lightning Serpent'' (War Frigate) Wicked Serpent (War Galleon) ''Midnight Serpent'' (War Sloop) Achievements Strongest Enemy defeated alone: lv. 50 thrall captain Defeated a rage ghost with just ONE OTHER PERSON!!!!! Strongest boss defeated alone: Lv. 40 Devil Root (Twisted Stump Boss) Has Defeated Foulberto Smasho, the most powerful on-land boss in the game. Best weapon owned: Full moon special Repeater Fish Caught Yellow Tang: 8 lbs Bermuda Chub: 12 lbs Blue Chromis: 8 lbs Grouper: 8 lbs Hatchet Fish: 8 lbs Anthias: 25 lbs Tuna: 199 lbs Parot Fish: 120 lbs Barracuda: 280 lbs Marlin: 156 lbs Lion Fish: 85 lbs Atlantic Wolfish: 175 lbs Black Chimers: 250 Dragon Fish: 239 lbs Sand tiger Shark: 541 lbs Goblin Shark: 820 lbs Angler: 376 lbs Lump Fish: 399 lbs Mega Mouth: 797 lbs Legendary fish: Fogbell: 792 lbs Speedy Lou: 695 lbs Mossy Moses: 1,000 lbs Glittering Girl: 508 lbs Picture 12.png|The Fish Picture 13.png|Legendary Fish, curse you Fire Dragon! Picture 14.png|Complete set of Rudyards Teath navy stuff.png|all of the Navy Awards, good for the disguise Picture 16.png|The Nine Rouges valuables.png|The collected Valuables Where To find Him That task is easier said then done though you'd be most likely to find him either: On one of his ships or On Isla Tormenta, looking for weapons or At Kingshead, spying on the Navy and EITC or Fishing for Lump Fish or Freeing Rat's Nest from Undead infestation Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO